The Rode To Recovery
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: Set after Season 3 (No Nina) A new American girl named Laura enters the house , she's a hard rock chick, punk and makes Patrica look nice, she doesn't care what anyone thinks, oh and one more thing...She doesn't speak, after a bad childhood she shuts everyone out, can anyone help? Or is it too late?..- Kinda dark for younger readers - Rated T - 3rd Genre Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Laura.**

**Plot: In England's finest boarding school a new American girl called Laura enter's the schools oldest and most mysterious house, Anubis House. We all know that good old Anubis house i'sent normal, heck no one who lives in the house is normal and this newbie is no different, she's a hard rock loving, punk, she makes Patricia look sweet, there's just one other thing...she doesn't speak. After a terrible up-bringing she keeps to herself, doesn't speak to others and puts a wall up to the outside world and she has mysterious bruises, scars& cuts over her body. After everyone in Anubis tries to help they resort to new hights they're doing anything to find out what's made Laura like this and they wont stop until they find out, but will it be too late? Is she already too long gone...**

**...**

Liverpool, England.

September 3rd 2013.

A black cab is seen riding down the schools main entrance, students stop and stare as they see a wave of jet black hair covering a pale white face sitting in the back of the cab. A black cab only means one thing...A newbie, and not just any newbie...an America Newbie.

Laura's Pov:

The cab (A/N OR taxi) drove up the school pathway, my jet black hair was sitting infront of my face as I was looking out of the window, my dark brown eyes scanning the other teenagers watching me eyes glared, i just starred straight ahead and pushed more of my her infront of me blocking the view as i turned my head back to face the driver.

"That would be £5.00 thankyou 'love" He said in a thick British accent.

I looked staright at him, without saying a word I passed him the five pounds, hopped out the cab got my suitcase and started the walk up to Anubis house, my new home for the time being anyway. I seen more sutdents eyes stare me rom head to toe. I was wearing a long sleeved thin blue top saying "Hollywood Undead" my favourite band (A/N Check them out their really good) black skinny ripped jeans and a black leather jacket with matching brown high boots with silver stoods, I had liquid black eyeliner, dark red lipstick on and long jet black hair with a side fringe flying infront of my face. I guess that i'sent the "Norm" in England.

As I watched them stare I tried to avoid eye contact, but after about the 50th stare i started to get annoyed and glared back, flipping my long hair out my face. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking, looking down the last of the way.

When I finally got to Anubis house my eyes darted up. It was a dark house, the left side couvered in moss and over grown grass. Looks like my kinda place I walked up the stairs to the old rickety door. Before i could place my hand on the handle the door opened by itself, Strange...

I walked in and closed the door behind me, when I turned around I come face to face with an old, grumpy looking man who stared down at me his eyes full of disguist, I guess he wasnt a fan off the punk rocker look...Ha figures.

He circled around me almost...trying to figure me about.

"Im Victor, And who do we have here?" He asked with an even thicker accent than the lad man.

I didn't say anything. I just stared.

"Well?" He asked, his voice getting angry and his fce scrunched up, I mentally laughed. I handed him the note. As he read it, he nodded. When he finally looked back up at me he replied

"Very well, go upstairs and unpack you're stuff you will be rooming with Patricia and KT."

I moved round him and started walking up the stairs, however I was stoppe when the old man rudley coughed, I turned my head round, not bothering turning fully round.

"Don't think because of this...incedent you'll get special treatment cause any chaos in this house and you will be out of here faster than you could ever imagine." I scoffed and turned back, finishing walking up the stairs.

"Did you hear me?!" He asked, voice getting more and more angry i just rolled my eys, shifted a small nod and walked up the hallway. He wasn't the worst i've had to deal with,I think this should be a pretty easy stay, now all I have to worry about is the other housemates...

...

**Done :D **

**I know it i'sent that good but it's just the first chapter stick with me here :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so I don't really do this and I know everyone hates these but after reciving no reviews for my last chapter I'm worried that this story isn't very good. Therefore I would really appreciate if you couldd review telling me what you think of this story so I can see if I should continue or not? Thanks :) xx


End file.
